The Forest Sage
by Vile Twitch
Summary: Senju Naruto is the inheritor of a great legacy. Can he rise above the hatred infesting the land and save it, or will he fall and bring all of creation down with him. This is the saga of the Forest Sage.


**The Forest Sage**

**Prolog**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Summery: Senju Naruto is the inheritor of a great legacy. Can he rise above the hatred infesting the land and save it, or will he fail and bring all of creation down with him. This is the saga of the Forest Sage.**

**AN: Be expecting to see a number of Original Characters in this story. **

The previous night's events weighed heavily on Hiruzen Sarutobi's mind as he sat slouched behind his desk. He felt drained and wanted nothing more then to climb into a soft, warm bed but one look at his desk, laden with dozens of scrolls, and he knew his day was only just beginning. With the number of dead still rising as more succumbed to their wounds the recently reinstated Third Hokage (Fire Shadow) feared that one of the other major powers would try to take advantage of Konohagakure's (Village Hidden in the Leaves) misfortune.

Already members of Konoha's ANBU (black ops) were working furiously to hide how devastating the attack of the Nine Tail Fox had been. The Third had also received word that the Fire Lord was redeploying his vast samurai armies to lock down the Fire border. Hopefully the massive show of force along with Konoha's campaign of disinformation would keep anyone from trying to take advantage of the situation.

Sighing Sarutobi retrieved his trusty pipe from the inside of his robes. Even though he had only resumed the post of Hokage a mere six hours ago he had already dawned the customary robes of the office. He knew Minato Namikaze, his recently deceased successor, had never been a fan of the ceremonial robes, feeling they were too restrictive for daily life, and while Sarutobi respected the Fourth's decision to add his own personal flair to the office, for Hiruzen Sarutobi wearing anything other then the traditional garb of the Hokage while behind this desk seemed... sacrileges.

Pouring a small amount of tobacco into his pipe Sarutobi didn't bother looking for matches—he never carried them—instead with only the slightest gritting of his jaw muscles he released a tiny stream of fire from his mouth. Only a select few ninja in the world had the skill to use ninjutsu (ninja techniques) without hand signs to help stabilize and mold their charka and Hiruzen Sarutobi was one of the best. If the venerated old man wished it he could summon forth a fireball several meters in diameter and hurl it over a hundred feet...without moving.

It was no wonder that he was known throughout the world as the 'god of Shinobi'.

Before Sarutobi could begin to enjoy the sweet tasting tobacco from the warm southern province, a ninja leapt in through the open window of his office. The Third, having felt the man the moment he began to scale the tower, didn't even flinch at the sudden intrusion. His ANBU guard on the other hand, who up until this point had been hiding behind a carefully constructed genjutsu (illusion technique) that made him look like a large potted plant, leaped across the room to confront the intruder.

Normally the Hokage would have at least two ANBU guarding him—even a Kage level shinobi could be felled by a skilled assassin—but with the current state of the village he could barely afford to waste one on his personal protection.

Taking one long soothing drag from his pipe Sarutobi turned his attention towards his unexpected guest.

The man was standing calmly by the open window seemingly oblivious to the fact that an ANBU wearing an eagle mask was standing behind him holding a kunai to his throat. The newcomer had hazelnut eyes and short black hair; his forehead was covered by a Konoha forehead protector. The Third's left eyebrow raised a fraction of an inch when he noticed the neck guards of the man's green chunin vest bore the mark of the Senju, one of Konoha's founding clans.

"Eagle stand down," Sarutobi ordered softly, tiny traces of grey smoke escaping his mouth as he did so.

The ANBU withdrew his blade from the man's neck and stepped back allowing the Senju clan member to step up to Sarutobi's desk.

"Lord Hokage," the man said bowing respectfully before him. "I am Senju Nobuo. I am here on behalf of my Mistress, Lady Yoshie."

"Speak." Sarutobi ordered firmly but not unkindly all the while wondering why Lady Yoshie, head of the Senju clan, had sent a runner to his office. The Senju clan was one of the largest and most powerful clan's currently residing in Konoha. Even the Hokage had to be careful when dealing with their members, least he cause a schism between the clan and village.

"I apologize for the intrusion Lord Hokage but Lady Yoshie has requested your presence at the clan estate."

"I am very busy," Sarutobi commented gesturing to his desk and the mountain of work before him. "And I can not simply put aside the needs of the village at the whim of a clan lord, even one as important and influential as Lady Yoshie." The Senju may be important and Yoshie was a close friend and personal confidant of Sarutobi's, but he is Hokage—supreme military commander of Konohagakure—and for the Hokage the well being of Konoha must always come first. Yoshie would understand this.

"Lady Yoshie understands the importance of your duties Lord Hokage but she believes the matter is grave enough to require you _immediate_ presence."

"And why does Lady Yoshie feel the presence of the Hokage is required in this dark hour?"

"Forgive me my Lord but I am unaware of the exact nature of her need," Nobuo explained causing Sarutobi to frown. It was not like Yoshie to waste his time.

"However," the messenger continued smoothly unbothered by the Third's frowning visage. "I was made to understand that it concerns Lady Tsunade and her newborn."

Sarutobi was out of his seat and moving for the open window before Nobuo finished his sentence. He cursed himself for not seeing the obviousness to the man's arrival. Perhaps he was more tired then he thought.

Of course it would involve those two. Lady Yoshie was far too proper and independent to trouble the Hokage during an emergency unless it was truly important.

The sun had just begun to rise when Sarutobi left his office but its golden life-giving rays brought him little comfort as his mind was besieged by grim possibilities.

Could the Forth have miscalculated the strength of the Nine Tail Fox? To Sarutobi's knowledge a sealing of this magnitude had never been attempted before.

No, Sarutobi realized, he would have felt the demons evil taint if the sealing had failed. Could the baby be in some other form of peril? Could the demons sealing have affected the child in an unforeseen way?

Sarutobi, focusing his charka to his legs, increased his pace. He had to reach the Senju estates as soon as possible and learn the truth.

The very fate of Konoha could rest on his swift arrival.

The ornate gate barring entry into the Senju grounds was guarded by a pair of grim faced men wearing green Konoha flak jackets. The moment Sarutobi arrived they bowed respectfully. A third man wearing an elegant white robe stood between the two guards he bowed as well before speaking.

"Greetings Lord Hokage," The man's voice was smooth and cultured. Sarutobi recognized him instantly as Senju Fumio. Fumio was a man of renowned intellect and had served as one of Konoha's chief diplomats for nearly twenty years. "Lady Yoshie awaits you within. Nobuo," he said pausing briefly to face the messenger. "You may return to your normal duties. I will escort the Hokage from here." Nobuo nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke. "Lord Hokage if you will please follow me."

It was a familiar blend of soothing aromas that greeted Sarutobi as he entered the Senju mansion. Faintly burning incense mixed with freshly cut flowers reminded Sarutobi of the happy times of his youth when he spent endless hours in these halls training and interacting with members of the Senju clan.

His reminiscing on happy times was cut short when Fumio stopped in front of a closed oak door. "Lady Yoshie awaits you within." Fumio grabbed hold of the door handle and in one smooth monition opened the door for the Hokage.

"Thank you." Sarutobi replied stepping pass Fumio and entering the room. Remaining outside Fumio shut the door tightly behind the Hokage.

Sarutobi found himself standing in a large well-furnished study. Three of the walls where covered in large bookshelves each filled with massive tomes and scrolls. The fourth wall was dominated by a massive fireplace. It was in front of the fireplace that stood Lady Yoshie.

Even though old age had wrinkled her skin Sarutobi still felt that Senju Yoshie was one of the most stunning women to have ever live. Dressed in a light green Kimono her soft brown eyes reflected the raging light of the fire and her naturally white hair seemed to glow in the low light of the study.

Yoshie turned slightly from the fire to stare at Sarutobi out of the corner of her right eye. "The Leaf has withered." Her voice was low and soft, betraying no emotion that Sarutobi could detected.

"Yes, but the fire still burns," Sarutobi replied softly as he moved across the room to stand next to the head of the Senju clan. "The Leaf will endure... and renew."

"I pray you are right," Yoshie replied returning her attention to the raging fire. "I do not wish to see my uncle's dream die." (AN: Yoshie is the daughter of the Second Hokage so the uncle she is referring to is the First Hokage)

"Is there something wrong with the Fourth's seal?" Sarutobi asked wanting to steer the conversation towards why he was here.

"The seal still holds the demon at bay," Yoshie said. "The problem lays with the mother not the son."

"Tsunade?"

"My... cousin is being her usually stubborn self." Yoshie sighed in exasperation.

"What is it this time?" Sarutobi asked not really surprised to hear that Yoshie and Tsunade weren't seeing eye to eye on something. It was a common occurrence as the two were like oil and water."

"Despite being the granddaughter of the First and the rightful heir of the clan she still distrusts this village with a passion." Yoshie turned to face the Hokage head on. "She plans to take the child and leave."

"What!"

"She fears her son will be corrupted by the politics of the village, among other things." Yoshie explained. "Normally I wouldn't waste my time trying to argue with one as stubborn as her and just let her leave and cool off for a while but I can not it good conscious allow her to drag a newborn through the wilderness over an irrational fear."

"I take it you explained this all to her?"

"_Repeatedly_." Yoshie ground out through clenched teeth. "It would have been easier if I was trying to lift the Hokage Monument. So before I did something I would regret latter I decided to send for you."

"My relationship with her is just as strained as yours." Sarutobi said. "If you couldn't convince her to..."

"I'm not asking you to convince her," Yoshie interrupted. "I'm asking you to _order_ her to see reason."

"I'm not sure if I can order a person to see reason."

"I don't care if she clings to her irrational fear—I gave up on her many years ago—but I will not allow under any circumstances for her to run off into the wastes with the great grandson of the Shodai (First)."

"Very well I will speak to her."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarutobi entered the small bedroom. A large bed dominated the room on which rested one of the Third's three apprentices: Tsunade. In her arms she held a small bundle of blue blankets; since the crib next to bed was empty it was logical to assume that baby Naruto was concealed within.

The moment Sarutobi entered the room the unyielding eyes of Tsunade were upon him, daring him to speak. Sarutobi resisted the urge to swallow the lump in his throat knowing that Tsunade would see it as a sign of weakness and the last thing he wanted was to give her an opening in what was probably going to be a long and arduous verbal battle.

"How are you?" Sarutobi asked in the friendless tone he could muster but with all the smoke he inhaled during the attack it came off with a grating bite to it that was rough on the ears.

Not a good start.

"Cut the crap old man I know why you are here." Tsunade spat.

Definitely not a good start.

"Then I take it Yoshie spoke true and that you plan to leave."

"Yes, this village destroys whatever it touches. It will not destroy my son."

"It was war not this village that took your love ones." Sarutobi replied hoping she would see reason.

"It is a distinction without a difference. They fought because they served the Leaf. They died because they served the Leaf."

It was as Sarutobi feared. Her fear and anger over the loss of her lover, brother, and even her grandfather and granduncle had left her deaf to any augment he could raise in defense of the village.

"I could order you not to leave." If the threat caught her off guard she didn't show any outward sign.

"You won't," It was a simple statement and Sarutobi couldn't help but wonder if she was right. "And even if I am wrong do you really think you could contain me once I fully recover. I am one of the Legendary Three after all. Even you would be hard pressed to hold your own against me."

This was bad. If she was willing to use violence to get her way things could get very messy. Sarutobi raked his brain for a solution that would satisfy all parties.

"Where will you go?" Sarutobi asked to buy time.

"There are a number of small villages spread throughout the countryside that can be a fine home to a child."

"You're very well known do you really think you can hide from the world."

"People know I am no longer an active Leaf ninja they won't waste resources on trying to find me."

"They could seek you out to capture you and learn all of your medical secrets." Sarutobi replied.

"My medical knowledge is valuable but not enough to risk my wrath." Tsunade said with steely determination.

"You underestimate what lengths many will go too in order to gain more power and what if they aren't after your secrets but the blood running through your son's veins."

For the first time since their conversation began Sarutobi could see a slip in Tsunade's facade. Perhaps there was hope after all.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. That boy carries the blood of Senju Hashirama, one of the most renowned ninja's to ever live, and I can think of no other bloodline more coveted."

"No one knows of him." Tsunade said with a faint hint of desperation in her voice.

"You're deluding yourself. Your pregnancy wasn't nearly as secret as you like to think. I wouldn't be surprised if before the week is out even the Raikage (Lightning Shadow) learns of his existence."

"Is that a threat?" Tsunade spat.

"Absolutely not!" Sarutobi yelled completely outrage by the insinuation. "Have you truly fallen so far that you think I would betray you. Tsunade despite what you seem to think I have always thought of you as a daughter and I want nothing more then to see you happy."

Tsunade seemed to collapse in on herself, her eyes drifting down to stare at her son who had somehow managed to stay asleep though the argument. "What would you have me do? Everything I have ever loved I have lost. I can't go through it again. I _won't_ go through it again."

Nothing bothered Sarutobi more then seeing someone he considered family in such pain. If it was within his power he would gladly take on her pain as his own. "Life has been hard to you. Some of that is my fault but I beg you don't let the pain of past wounds cause you to make a monumental mistake. You can't hide him from the world."

"I can't stay here," Tsunade said weakly and before Sarutobi could interrupt she said, "I will go to my clan's estate on the coast."

Sarutobi's retort died in his throat. While the Senju clan's main residence in recent history was located Konoha the clan did maintain their slightly less known ancestral home along the coast. While not a perfect solution in Sarutobi's mind the ancestral home of the Senju was well defended both by members of the Senju clan as well as several divisions of the Fire Lords samurais stationed in nearby border garrisons.

Sarutobi sighed knowing it was the best he was going to get. "Very well I will inform Lady Yoshie of your decision."

**Chapter End.**


End file.
